Sin (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: После победы Айзена в Зимней Войне, Улькиорра наедине с Орихиме познает темные стороны своей души.
1. Furios

**Автор:** 157 yrs  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer ( /authors/Furimmer)  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/8318135/1/Sin  
**Беты (редакторы):** Shaman-QueenYu  
**Фэндом:** Bleach  
**Персонажи:** Улькиорра/Орихиме  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Жанры:** Драма, Ужасы, AU  
**Предупреждения:** Смерть персонажа, OOC, Насилие, Изнасилование  
**Размер:** Мини, 16 страниц  
**Кол-во частей:** 7  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
После победы Айзена в Зимней Войне, Улькиорра наедине с Орихиме познает темные стороны своей души.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

**Гнев.**

От её слепой веры в друзей было противно. Неуместная надежда в сердце раздражала, и её вера в то, что кто-нибудь спасет её, была смехотворной. Даже после всего времени, что она провела в Уэко Мундо, он не понимал её.

Возможно, после того, как он победил её друга, Ичиго Куросаки, её убеждения изменятся. Он хотел, чтобы она изменилась. Её внутренняя сила и настойчивость смущали его. Её надежда сбивала с толку. Просто её присутствие делало его таким, каким он не был. Он не хотел этого. Да, однажды её надежды были уничтожены, однажды её друзья ушли, и у неё уже не было никакой надежды, и тогда она должна стать такой же, как остальные. Никто не остался с ней, и она была одна, как и он. Навсегда.

Конечно, он, в конце концов, победил мальчишку Куросаки. Человек оказался сильнее, чем он ожидал, и бой был напряженным. Он страдал от невероятных травм, но он вышел из боя победителем, и женщина не могла ничего сделать с ранами мальчишки, потому что он превратился в пепел. Она плакала, как ему казалось, больше, чем возможно для человека. Слезы были бесконечными, и он находил их отталкивающими. Звуки, исходящие от неё, были неприятными. От них у него разболелась голова. Он хотел, чтобы она заткнулась.

- Что мне сделать, чтобы ты замолчала? Вырвать твой язык? - спросил он её. В прошлом запугивание срабатывало, но её горе было настолько велико, что она не узнавала его. Она судорожно рухнула на землю, туда, где упал её друг. Она не двигалась с места. Там не было ничего, но она всё же оставалась на месте. Он думал, что найдет удовлетворение в её сломленном духе, но... это не происходило.

- Идем. Мы должны вернуться в Лас Ночес, - сказал он ей. Она продолжала плакать. Его раны были слишком серьезными, чтобы нести её, поэтому он тащил её за собой.

Когда она начала брыкаться и кричать, он понял, что ошибся в своих ранних предположениях. Несмотря на её потери, её дух не был сломлен. Её надежда была неприкасаемой. Он удивился своей новой прогорклой боли-ненависти и боролся с внезапным желанием ударить её. Чужеродная искра горела в нём и росла, когда он был погружен в мысли об её смерти. Своим мысленным взором он мог увидеть, как женщина разорвала его руку заклинанием. Это чувство было интригующим и интимным. Огонь был горячим. Он никогда прежде не чувствовал так сильно.


	2. Arrogant

- Улькиорра, пожалуйста, - просила девушка. Она вырывалась изо всех сил, но он был неумолим. Слезы текли по её лицу, но Четвертый Эспада оставался равнодушным. Сначала Улькиорра думал, что она плачет от физической боли, что он каким-то образом причиняет ей боль своими превосходящими силами. Но он быстро понял, что боль была не физической - он делал ей больно эмоционально. Это была её гордость.

- Ты идешь слишком медленно, - спокойно сказал он ей. Она кивнула.

- Почему ты плачешь, женщина? Сегодня день победы. Господин Айзен наконец победил остатки Готей 13, - монотонно говорил он. Орихиме дернулась, как можно дальше наклоняясь от него.

- Много людей погибло сегодня, - прошептала она. Нападение было таким внезапным. Когда последователи Айзена собрались в Обществе Душ, чтобы отпраздновать победу и абсолютное господство, появилось несколько оставшихся противников из Готей 13 и попытались устранить их всех, когда они собрались в одном месте. Множество арранкаров и солдат было уничтожено первой атакой. Хотя сражение всё же склонилось на сторону Айзена. Преимущество было в количестве и, наконец, последний из шинигами был уничтожен.

- Да, это печально, но необходимо. Все Арранкары готовы заплатить жизнью для Господина Айзена. Цель оправдывает средства, если она гарантирует, что враги Господина Айзена будут повержены, - он задержал на ней взгляд.

- Ты хорошо поработала сегодня. Господин Айзен благодарен, - признал он. Орихиме отвела взгляд, было некомфортно от того, что она способствовала последней победе Айзена. Рефлекторно среди хаоса она инстинктивно пользовалась своими способностями, чтобы враги оказались под её щитом, эффективно захватывала их, пока они не были уничтожены.

Орихиме снова начала вырываться, и Улькиорра вздохнул, усиливая хватку.

- Твоё сопротивление бесполезно. Чего ты добьешься, сбежав от меня? Ты ранена. Если я отпущу тебя, ты упадешь, - заявил он. От его слов левая икра с разорванными связками и равными ранами мучительно дернулась. Она была ранена во время атаки.

Двери увеличивались в размерах, когда они приближались к ним. Орихиме никогда прежде с таким облегчением не возвращалась в свои комнаты. Её тревожили сегодняшние действия, было ли это для собственного спасения или всё во служение Господину Айзену. Оглядываясь назад, она понимает, что стала более гибкой для врагов. Это подтверждали рефлексы, а также близость Улькиорры и тревожащие реакции тела на его общество ошеломяли её.

В отличие от болезненных ран, его руки под её коленями и вокруг её плеч согревали кожу и дарили приятные ощущения от прикосновений.

- Теперь, когда Король Душ сдался, Господин Айзен вернется в Уэко Мундо? - робко спросила она. Улькиорра смотрел прямо перед собой, маневрируя через открытые двери, и занес её в гостиную.

- Более вероятно, что он останется в Сейрейтее с несколькими арранкарами, - заявил он. Орихиме опустила глаза.

Повисло неловкое напряженное молчание.

- Ты тоже уйдешь? - тихо спросила она. Эспада вздохнул.

- Должна ли ты беспокоиться? Господин Айзен доверил мне Лас Ночес. Мои обязанности требуют моего присутствия здесь, - сказал он ей, подойдя к футону, лежащему на полу. Улькиорра усадил её и отошел.

- Теперь вылечи себя, - приказал он. Орихиме прикусила губу.

- Я не очень хороша в собственном исцелении, - призналась она, не в силах посмотреть ему в глаза. Повисло молчание.

- Тогда я предлагаю тебе исправить ситуацию и быстро научиться, чтобы расширить свои спосо...

- Что будет со мной? Меня отправят в Общество Душ? - выпалила она, наконец, заставив себя посмотреть на него. Но лицо Улькиорры оставалось удручающе равнодушным.

- Если на то будет воля Господина Айзена. До его указа ты останешься здесь со мной, - он резко отвернулся. - Я пришлю тебе слугу на помощь. Если ты не исцелишь себя, я буду недоволен, - пробормотал он. Орихиме фыркнула.

- Подожди! Ты тоже был сегодня ранен! Почему ты не исцелил себя? Ты регенерируешь? - воскликнула она, глядя на его рваную форму. Улькиорра замер на мгновение, интересно, какой скрытый мотив за её словами? Была ли она искренней или же она эгоистично пыталась получить выгоду?

- Я не обязан ничего объяснять. Кроме того, твои выводы абсурдны, - пояснил он, когда она ничего не ответила.  
- Нет никаких оснований, чтобы оценивать твою доброту. Для Господина Айзена мы союзники, но ты до сих пор не можешь понять его. Зачем ты занимаешь себя мыслями о моих ранах, если всё ещё видишь во мне своего похитителя и врага? - спросил он.

Она, молча, смотрела ему в спину, скрестив руки, защищаясь. Как он мог быть так холоден? Улькиорра слегка повернулся к ней.

- Конечно, я всегда мог заставить тебя соответствовать, - добавил он, подумав. Девушка нахмурилась. Он никогда не сделает этого, и они оба знали это.

- Ты не понимаешь. Ты не заставлял меня ничего делать... Я могла вылечить тебя. Я могу. Ты ранил моих друзей... и И-Ичиго погиб, но я не могу оставить нуждающегося. Если я могу... помочь, я сделаю это, - её голос был переполнен эмоциями. Она потянулась к нему, но он отступил.

- Нет, - сказал он ей. Она удивленно смотрела на него сквозь слезы. Он отвернулся.

- Хогиоку забрало мои способности. Похоже, Господин Айзен нуждался в моей силе. Я восстановился, я буду здоров, - ровно сказал он ей и, молча, вышел.

Она хотела исцелить его? Он был слишком горд, чтобы спросить, почему. Её логика была странной. Он был слишком тщеславен, чтобы просить о большем, и слишком горд, чтобы воспользоваться её способностями.

Он хотел свои собственные.


	3. Voracious

- Пожалуйста, я буду хорошо себя вести. Я буду есть, - женщина плакала, крупные водные капли сочились из её глаз и стекали по щекам. Улькиорра бесстрастно наблюдал за этим.

- Нет, - всё, что он сказал, и снова зачерпнул ложкой смесь и поднес её ко рту девушки. Так как она отказывалась есть еду, приготовленную для неё, во время своих посещений он кормил её специальной смесью. Иногда он использовал ложку, а иногда свои пальцы. Это действительно не имело для него значения, пока она ела.

Она всхлипнула, когда он попытался протолкнуть ложку сквозь сжатые губы. Что за глупая и жалкая девчонка. Ей некого винить, кроме себя. По иронии судьбы Улькиорра нашел некоторое примитивное удовлетворение, заставляя её есть силой. Это было даже приятно видеть, как девушка выдерживает его волю, даже если была применена чрезмерная сила.

Тарелка была почти пуста.

Молча, он ещё раз поднес ложку. Неохотно она открыла рот. Иногда она подчинялась, иногда нет.

Её грудь вздымалась, словно она задыхалась; она была эмоционально истощена. Её волосы были спутаны из-за ранее тщетной борьбы. Кожа на лбу была покрыта капельками пота из-за нервозности, в то время как её руки вспотели от его близости. Она забилась в угол дивана и сидела в неудобном положении, её форма была помята, её губы были слегка опухшими из-за того, что она сопротивлялась, когда он заталкивал ложку в её рот.

Улькиорра не был слеп и видел эффект от приема пищи, целью которой и был его визит. Хотя он наблюдал всего один из эффектов, то, как её маленький живот становится выпуклым под белым платьем. Это было признаком того, что цель его визита и ежедневная обязанность почти закончены; он кормил её до тех пор, пока она не станет полной.

Он положил ложку в уже пустую тарелку. Женщина подавилась.

- Я надеюсь, завтра ты будешь менее упрямой, - он встал, взял тарелку и, больше ничего не сказав, ушел.

Как только дверь закрылась, Орихиме упала на колени. Её желудок ужасно болел от большой нагрузки и содержимого внутри него. Она закрыла глаза, и её вырвало.


	4. Jealous

- Ичиго! Ичиго, пожалуйста! Помоги мне! - женский голос был приглушен, но он мог его расслышать. Это было неразумно, оставлять её без присмотра, но после победы Айзена в Каракуре, слабость выросла в его суждениях. С победой над врагами Айзена, он полагал, что нет никакой реальной угрозы для его пленницы. Никто не придет за ней. Он ошибался.

Когда он приблизился к комнате женщины, он услышал нечеткие звуки ударов и низкие голоса. Голос женщины был высокой тональности и истеричен, но сейчас он был приглушен.

Он не такой. Кто-то снова пытается бросить вызов Айзену? Кто-то по-прежнему стремится забрать девчонку?

Он не колебался, открывая двери.

- Что это? - спросил он. Неожиданный шум прекратился, и в наступившей тишине он изучал комнату.

Диван был измельчен на мелкие кусочки, стулья сломаны. В центре комнаты стоял Нойтора Джируга. Женщина болталась в воздухе, так как он держал её за волосы. Её глаза были закрыты, она звала своих друзей. Также она звала Куросаки. Пятый Эспада улыбался, разрывая её платье.

Это было неприемлемо.

Меньше чем за полсекунды он использовал свой сонидо и появился между Арранкаром и девушкой. Нойтора чертыхнулся, девушка упала перед ним на колени.

Левой рукой он схватил более высокого Арранкара за шею, наклонив к себе так, что они были равны. Хотя нет. Улькиорра всегда будет выше.

- Улькиорра! Что ты делаешь? - спросил Нойтора, явно разочарованный, что был прерван.

- Эта девчонка под моей опекой. Пока приказ Айзена действует, её благополучие - моя прерогатива, - сказал он ему бархатистым голосом. Усилив хватку на его горле, Улькиорра поднял его выше и вышвырнул из комнаты.

- В конце концов, это просто мусор, - сказал он, ни к кому не обращаясь.

Во внезапно наступившей тишине были слышны рыдания девушки. Улькиорра обернулся и посмотрел на неё, она упала на колени и согнулась. Её слезные рыдания прерывались икотой. Её щеки были украшены слезами, а её платье было разорвано и выглядело весьма неприлично.

- Женщина, успокойся, - приказал он.

Когда она не послушала его, он нахмурился и поднял её на ноги. Однако, как только он отпустил её, она рухнула и упала бы снова, не поймай он её.

- Я не понимаю, как ты можешь быть такой сильной и дерзкой передо мной, и в один момент вся стойкость покинула тебя перед Нойторой, - прокомментировал он.

Она ничего не ответила. Он вздохнул и, придерживая её за плечи, повел к дивану.

- Ты не ранена? - спросил он. Если что-то неладно, уши Айзена в пределах досягаемости, Улькиорра сможет очень хорошо отплатить за раны девушки. Очень много слез было на её платье, Нойтора был печально известен своим волчьим аппетитом и грубым обращением с женщинами. Девушка ничего не ответила. Он отпустил её.

- Мне нужен Куросаки, - она говорила тихо.

Незнакомое ощущение спиралью возникло в его животе. Он резко отвернулся от неё.

- Я вернусь с новой одеждой, - заявил он, открыв дверь.

- Улькиорра, подожди, - пробормотала женщина.

Он остановился, но не обернулся.

- Спасибо, - прошептала она.

Не сказав ни слова, он вышел.

Он не хотел её спасибо. Он не хотел её благодарностей. Не хотел, чтобы она звала Куросаки, когда была в опасности. На мгновение невероятное чувство неприязни возникло при мысли о женщине, зовущей всех, кроме него. Почему она не звала его? Он не понимал собственные мысли. Именно в это мгновение - мысли и желания.

Он хотел быть этим человеческим мусором, Куросаки.

Это было странное желание.


	5. Indolent

- Урю? - у Орихиме перехватило дыхание, она убежала вниз по оставшимся ступенькам в подземелья Лас Ночес.

- Орихиме? - был слабый ответ.

Со слезами на глазах Орихиме упала на колени перед клеткой и изучала синяки и побои на лице её друга Квинси.

- Как это возможно? Я видела технику Улькиорры в тот день. Не осталось ничего, что я могла исцелить, - тихо рыдала девушка. Она хотела коснуться его лица, но расстояние между прутьями было слишком мало, чтобы просунуть руку.

- Я... принял с-сторону п-пре-жде... - голос Урю был хриплым, и к ужасу Орихиме, из его рта текла кровь. Она торопливо встала.

- Я не знала об этом месте, клянусь. Но я вытащу тебя отсюда. Я могу исцелить тебя. Я спасу тебя...

- Ты ничего не сделаешь, - прервал её знакомый голос. Орихиме подскочила и оглянулась так быстро, что потеряла равновесие и упала. Робко она посмотрела на своего похитителя. Лицо Улькиорры было бесстрастным и его голос был хладнокровно ровным, как всегда. Но его взгляд был ледяным. Он был мертвенно бледен.

- Очевидно, ты злоупотребляешь свободой, которую я даровал тебе, - без предупреждения Улькиорра сократил расстояние между ними и, схватив Орихиме за запястье, поставил её на ноги.

- Подожди, нет! Я должна исцелить его. Исида мой друг! - она пыталась упираться ногами в землю. Бесполезно. Эспада был намного сильнее.

- Ты союзница Айзена. Это значит, что у тебя больше нет друзей, - бесстрастно сказал он ей. Его хватка почти раздавила её кость.

- Я должна освободить его, - просила Орихиме, когда Улькиорра тащил её вверх по каменным ступеням. Поверхность была твердой, и, несмотря на платье, она чувствовала, как грубая поверхность царапает ноги. В отчаянии она обернулась к клетке Квинси.

- Не волнуйся, Урю. Я найду способ освободить тебя, - пообещала она. Она думала, что её друг слишком слаб, чтобы говорить, поэтому удивилась, услышав ответ.

- Э-это не... важно. Скоро... я умру. И освобожусь.

Орихиме закричала, когда дверь захлопнулась, и Квинси остался в темноте.

- Нет, ты не остановишь меня. Я помогу ему! - воскликнула она, и Улькиорра не слишком мягко толкнул её в комнату. Её сопротивление вывело его.

- Очевидно, я сейчас ослаб, как твой смотритель. Ты, кажется, забыла, что тоже находишься в плену. Как ты поможешь Квинси, если не можешь помочь даже себе? Я должен напомнить тебе твоё место? - спросил он её равнодушным тоном.

Орихиме, со слезами на глазах, отказывалась отступать.

- По крайней мере, он будет свободен. Если я смогу спасти его, тогда, может быть, он умрет, как он сказал. Айзен не сможет удержать его от смерти, - она говорила, икая, ужасаясь собственным заключениям. Тьма заполнила её сердце, Иноуэ поняла это слишком поздно.

Улькиорра медленно подошел к ней.

- То, что ты сделала сегодня, является основанием для наказания. Никому не позволено спускаться к тюремным камерам без разрешения Айзена. Я говорил тебе об этом, - ровно сказал он ей. Орихиме, боясь, пятилась от него, пока не упала на диван.

- Однажды я тоже освобожусь. Всё, что мне нужно сделать, - это умереть, - прошептала она, злясь на себя, на Айзена и больше всего на зеленые глаза её похитителя, который стоял над ней.

- Ты думаешь, Господин Айзен не сможет достать тебя, когда твоя жизнь закончится? Ты готова проверить? - спросил он, возвышаясь над ней. Орихиме пискнула, когда Улькиорра вдруг рванулся вперед так, что его нос почти коснулся её.

Его зеленые глаза приковали её к месту, и Орихиме поняла, что не может двигаться.

Затем был болезненный толчок достаточной силы, чтобы выбить почву из-под ног.

Девушка обнаружила себя лежащей на спине, чувствующей себя невероятно дезориентированной. Когда она пришла в себя, она обнаружила, что Улькиорра склонился над ней, прижимая нижнюю часть её тела к дивану. Одна его холодная рука сжимала её горло. Другая...

Её отвлек металлический лязг и, когда она обнаружила источник звука, она почувствовала, как желчь поднимается к её рту.

Это была её цепь судьбы. Его вторая рука держала её цепь судьбы. Её тело... Её тело в нескольких футах на полу. Единственным утешением было то, что цепь не была разорвана.

Что ты делаешь со мной?!

Зачем ты делаешь это?!

Она хотела кричать, глядя Улькиорре в глаза. Но она не могла двигаться. Она не хотела двигаться. Она не смогла бы двигаться.

- Как ты видишь, я касаюсь тебя сейчас. С твоей цепью или без неё, твои кандалы очевидны, - сказал он ей. Орихиме беспомощно смотрела ему в глаза. Близость причиняла ей дискомфорт, и она хотела извиваться, но не могла пошевелиться.

- Для собственного благополучия тебе лучше вести себя хорошо, чтобы не провоцировать меня. Твоя жизнь в моих руках. Твоя судьба - моя, - его бархатистый голос превратился в мягкое бормотание. Он потянул цепь. Вся ситуация была сюрреалистической и пугающе интимной. Орихиме хотела вырваться и спрятаться, и бунтовать. Она хотела сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Двигайся!

Двигайся!

Он мог сделать с ней всё, что захочет.

Затем давление исчезло, и он направился к дверям.

- Возвращайся в свой сосуд, и пусть это послужит тебе уроком. Тебе больше не нужно думать о Квинси. Его уже удалили из Лас Ночес. В следующий раз, когда ты почувствуешь необходимость нарушить правила, последствия будут гораздо серьезней, - сказал ей Эспада перед тем, как выйти из комнаты.

Со своего места на диване она могла расслышать, как закрылась дверь. Судя по всему, она вернулась к заключению в комнате. Молча проклиная свою судьбу, Орихиме вернулась в своё тело, размышляя, почему она не могла двигаться. Когда её решительность и сопротивление были сломлены? Она боялась, что становится беспомощной и  
жалкой. Без друзей она была потеряна.

- Где теперь твоё сердце, женщина?


	6. Lascivious

- Ты звал меня, - Орихиме дрожала от холода под открытым небом тронного зала в Лас Ночес. Это был первый раз, когда она покинула свою комнату после случая в подземелье, и Орихиме была слишком напугана, чтобы спросить, как давно это было.

Молча она смотрела на того, кто занимал трон - Улькиорра. После победы Айзена над Обществом Душ, он вернулся во дворец в Уэко Мундо. Улькиорра Шиффер был назначен регентом на его место.

Пока она размышляла, Четвертый Эспада беседовал с другим человеком, находящимся в комнате.

- ... это последнее послание, которое мы получили от Господина Айзена, и это было около двух месяцев назад. Сейчас связь прервана, - Улькиорра размышлял вслух, полностью игнорируя собеседника.

- Враг называет себя Ванденрейх, - пробормотал Заэль. Было очевидно, что ему не нравится его положение второго человека после Улькиорры, но с таким количеством потерянных Арранкар, это было необходимо. - Старк и Барагган считаются безвести пропавшими с тех пор, как Господин Айзен вызвал их в Уэко Мундо. Предположительно они мертвы. Подтвержден захват Харрибел и её фракции. Гриммджо так же пропал.

Орихиме слушала с широко раскрытыми глазами. Она понятия не имела, что происходят такие вещи. В Лас Ночес было тихо, как никогда.

- Невидимая Империя добилась успеха, - признал Улькиорра.

- По моим расчетам, если они уже вторглись в Уэко Мундо, то это только вопрос времени, когда они захватят Лас Ночес, - предупредил Заэль.

- Это всё, - Улькиорра освободил Эспаду.

Орихиме молча ждала. В конце концов, она начала ерзать, поняв, что осталась в комнате один на один с Улькиоррой.

- Господин Айзен побежден? - с любопытством спросила она. Улькиорра повернул голову и посмотрел на неё.

- Почему? Какое это имеет значение? В любом случае, ты умрешь здесь, - небрежно сказал он.

Орихиме нахмурилась и подошла ближе к трону.

- Зачем ты говоришь мне это снова и снова? Это не пугает меня. Я могу умереть здесь, но моё сердце всегда будет с моими друзьями, - с уверенностью сказала она Эспаде. Улькиорра отмахнулся от её слов. Старая тема. Их убеждения заводили их в тупик.

- Письмо в моих руках - последнее послание нам от Господина Айзена. У них был бой с Ванденрейхами. Общество Душ находится в хаосе, - проигнорировал он её. Орихиме нахмурилась в замешательстве.

- Почему ты рассказываешь это мне? - спросила она. Улькиорра проигнорировал её и продолжил.

- В этом послании Господин Айзен советует нам готовиться к войне. Несколько команд уже готовятся. Напоследок он посоветовал нам устранить все препятствия и избавиться от всего ненужного, - Улькиорра поднялся с трона, и его взгляд встретился с её.

Беспокойство росло с животе Орихиме.

- Господин Айзен хочет, чтобы мы добились успеха любой ценой. У врага хорошие шансы уничтожить нас. Любые преимущества должны быть приняты во внимание, - добавил он, сокращая расстояние между ними.

Он собирается убить меня сейчас? - она не могла не задаться вопросом.

Больше всего она хотела отступить, но заставила себя стоять на месте.

- Я уже сообщил слугам. Они убрали твои вещи и простерилизовали твою комнату. Ты не вернешься к ним, - сказал Улькиорра. Его спокойный голос и торжественный тон, звучали так, словно он наслаждался своими словами. Он продолжал медленный шаг. В его глазах было что-то, чего она никогда не видела прежде, от чего в комнате возрастало напряжение.

Сердце Орихиме бешено билось. Значит, это конец?

- По твоим словам, свобода в смерти. Господин Айзен приказал избавиться от всего мусора, но, думаю, я нашел другое решение для тебя, - он остановился в нескольких шагах от неё.

- Решение? - спросила она, жутко запутавшись. Гораздо легче было, когда Четвертый Эспада противостоял ей. Она нашла мужество отстаивать свои убеждения о сердце, но чужая земля сделала её осторожной.

- Да. Ты можешь быть полезной. Я пока не могу распоряжаться тобой. Но я всё ещё не понимаю. Я хочу узнать твоё сердце. Увидеть. Даже после пяти лет...

Орихиме втянула воздух. Это было так давно? Не было никакого способа узнать время в Лас Ночес, но ведь не могло же пройти так много времени?

- Я не понимаю глубину. Заэль предложил разрезать, но даже этого недостаточно, - он закончил, протягивая ей руку.

- Теперь ты боишься, - удовлетворенно заявил он, увидев её огорчение.

Орихиме вновь сосредоточилась, услышав знакомые слова и повторяющийся разговор. Сколько раз она обвинялась в трусости? Она никогда не боялась.

- Нет. Я никогда не буду бояться.

"Никогда не буду бояться тебя".

Слова остались невысказанными, но Улькиорра услышал их в любом случае. Он сузил глаза, когда Орихиме протянула ему свою руку. Когда она дотянулась до него, но болезненно сжал её. Сначала он прижал её к себе, затем толкнул к стене.

Она сдержала крик боли и удивления.

- Орихиме Иноуэ, твоё сердце разбито? Рвется наружу? Я хочу знать, - он грубо схватил её за руки и завел их над головой.

- Ты изображаешь человечность безупречной с храбростью и силой, когда в действительности они каждый день становятся жертвами Пустых. Они жалки в своей наивности и беззащитности, как ты.

Орихиме боролась, но без своих заколок она была беспомощна. Когда он прижался к ней, воздух вырвался из её легких, и она не могла двигаться.

- Здесь нет никого, кто спасет тебя от меня. Я познаю сердце, а ты познаешь отчаянье.

Он с коленом развел её ноги, задирая платье.

- Мои глаза открыты для этого. Это реальность. Возможно, сейчас самое время заставить твоё сердце раскрыться, - Свободной рукой, он нашел подол её платья, задирая его к животу. Его глаза гипнотизировали её, он медленно запустил руку под платье, коснулся её живота. - Однажды это было запрещено, но Господина Айзена здесь нет, и это всё меняет, - сказал он ей, упиваясь её дрожью. Он провел рукой выше, пока не коснулся её груди, где остановился.

- Скажи мне, женщина. Теперь ты боишься меня? - спросил он.

Услышав его вопрос, Орихиме закрыла глаза, зная, что он не собирается останавливаться.


	7. Avaricious

Ты моя. Ты всегда будешь моей. Я не потерплю меньшего.

Лас Ночес лежал в руинах. Безмолвная Империя, наконец, вторглась во дворец. Несколько Арранкар были уничтожены или ещё хуже, взяты в плен. Силы Улькиорры значительно поубавились на несколько последних часов боя. Когда он, наконец, приказал отступать, было слишком поздно. Не осталось ничего, что можно было спасти. Никого, кроме женщины. Орихиме Иноуэ.

Ты всегда будешь со мной. Не будет никого, кроме тебя.

Когда Четвертый Эспада добрался до своей комнаты, он разозлился, обнаружив зияющую дыру, где раньше была одна из стен и половина комнаты была охвачена огнем. Её не было. Улькиорра не знал, что чувствовать страх или облегчение. Где она? Враг наступал на них, и если они найдут её первыми...

От тебя больше нет никакой пользы для Господина Айзена. Твоё тело, твой разум, твоё будущее - всё это теперь моё. Я удержу тебя. Всегда.

Он услышал её крик. Звук шел выше. Она была выше купола. Возможно, она даже была выше купола и крыши. Улькиорра направился на звук. Расправив крылья, он поднялся над Лас Ночес. По дворцу расползались Ванденрейхи. Он должен быть осторожен.

Я буду поддерживать тебя, твою безопасность, твою веру - всё твоё. Твоё сердце будет моим. Это неизбежно.

- Вы можете сообщить его Величеству, что последние очаги сопротивления подавлены. Уэко Мундо почти полностью под нашим контролем. Арранкары будут весьма полезны для нас.

Его острый слух уловил голоса.

- Все потери подсчитаны? - спросил второй голос.

- Мы потеряли несколько наших людей, но все Арранкары были схваченны, кроме одного. Наши люди охотятся за ним внизу. Если мы не убедим его присоединиться и нам, мы устраним его. Кроме того, нам сообщили, что с ним человеческая женщина. Так же мы найдем её. Его Величество выразил заинтересованность в ней.

Улькиорра нахмурился, ему не понравилось, что враг говорил о женщине. Он должен найти её первым. Он увеличил скорость и прорвался сквозь купол. Его глаза сразу начали сканировать территорию и - вот она, бежит по куполу. Её одежда была разорвана, но несмотря на это, она была невредима.

Женщина, ты смиришься. Ты примешь меня.

Он впитывал всё. Он был настроен на неё. Он знал в ней всё. Изгиб её челюсти, пульс на шее. Запах волос. Гладкость кожи. Вкус пота. Мягкость рук. Жар тела.

Женщина не видела его. Она продолжала свой жалкий бег.

- Я вижу их! Сэр, купол! - закричал кто-то. Враг знал, где они. Потом был взрыв.

Улькиорра воспринял это как повод схватить свою невольную любовницу. Она всё ещё не видела его. Взрыв потряс её, но она продолжала бежать. Он приближался, её дыхание становилось громче. Она устала. Когда его тень накрыла её, она подняла глаза и увидела его. Он почувствовал её отчаянье. Затем он поднялся над ней.

Орихиме подавила инстинктивный вскрик, когда почувствовала, что его руки схватили её. Его хвост плотно обхватил её талию, а затем он поднял её в воздух. Зная, что борьба разозлит его, Орихиме ослабла в его объятиях.

- Даже после всего случившегося, ты веришь, что сможешь сбежать от меня, - спросил он, уткнувшись в её волосы. Орихиме тряслась от страха и холода, обжигающего кожу.

- Прекрати дрожать. Раздражает, - пробормотал Улькиорра. Хотя, по правде говоря, но находил её дрожь в непосредственной близость с собой очень соблазняющей.

- Они собираются схватить нас. Я думаю, это Квинси, - прошептала Орихиме, дрожа, Улькиорра провел языком по её коже.

- Это невозможно. Я скорее убью нас раньше, чем позволю им добраться до тебя, - сказал он ей, отвлекаясь от своего желания.

- Приготовьте барьер! - крикнул кто-то.

- Улькиорра! - закричала Орихиме, почувствовав, что реацу покидает её тело. Улькиорра застыл, почувствовав тот же эффект. Как такое возможно?! Когда остатки его силы исчезли, он медленно спустился назад на купол. У Эспады было недостаточно силы, чтобы удерживать их.

- Они вернулись на крышу, сэр! Окружайте их!

Когда их ноги коснулись купола, Улькиорра отпустил женщину. У них не было сил защищать себя. Затем последовала вспышка зеленого и Улькиорра вновь был в своём обычном обличии. Орихиме испуганно смотрела на него. Её демон смотрел на неё с удивлением. Медленно он расслабился.

- Отсюда некуда бежать, Арранкар. Сдавайся с женщиной или умрете, - услышали они.

- Вот, что я имел в виду, женщина. Я не позволю тебе оказаться у них. Ты моя, - сказал он ей, игнорируя предупреждение врага. В его глазах мелькнуло сожаление, но сменилось жадностью, он выхватил меч. Орихиме широко раскрыла глаза, колени подгибались. Она молча смотрела на Улькиорру.

- Я не хотел, чтобы всё так закончилось, - искренне сказал он, направив меч ей в грудь. - Это будет быстро, и я скоро последую за тобой, - пообещал он, оглядываясь вокруг. Орихиме почувствовала, как безмолвные слезы катятся из её глаз и скользят по щекам. Так грустно. Сейчас она была на милости своего Пустого-любовника, который и не думал спасать её от смерти, но не хотел ни с кем делиться своими игрушками.

- Я захвачу их, сэр! - закричал солдат.

Всё было так запутанно, и она знала, он не понял. Она видела это в его глазах. Что такое сердце? Я чувствую. Конечно, я теперь знаю. Он не понимал сердца, он просто знал - это было то, что она ценила, и что он хотел для себя. Он знал, что был эгоистом, и что она осудила его за это. Она, возможно, согласилась с его убеждениями, условиями, прикосновениями, но для него это не имело значения. Он думал, что она всё ещё презирает его. Он считал, что она никогда действительно не примет его в своё сердце, как не приняла Айзена своим господином. Он думал, что она никогда не простит его. Он думал, что она ненавидит его. Сердце - это гнев. Сердце – это гордость. Сердце - это голод. Это зависть и лень. Это похоть и жадность. Я научился этому. Но это было не так, как работало её сердце.

- Улькиорра, я... – прошептала она, когда он переместился, чтобы ударить её. Она закрыла глаза. Резкая холодная боль ворвалась в её грудь, мощный барьер появился над ними, и темнота поглотила их. Всё было кончено.


End file.
